My True Love
by damthatscrash
Summary: When the class is assigned to write a love song for their loved one, Adrien has no trouble what so ever. (Twoshot) (Rated T for details)
1. Chapter 1

**Adrien's POV**

"Good Afternoon students, today, you will all start a new project" Everyone excluding my self groaned at the thought of another project, let alone a music one. "Since Valentine's Day is around the corner, everyone is going to write a love song for who they love. The person it is about can remain anonymous though!" She said with a peppy tone. I've been wanting to tell Marinette I know she's Ladybug, ever since the little incident during evillustrator, I've been meaning to tell her...

 _Flashback_

 _We both got caught under a strange glass box, while I was poking around, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little flash of red in Marinette's purse, but ignored it. after we finally escaped, I left to tend to evillustrator and finish the mission, when I heard Marinette talking to some one while I was leaping onto the rooftops. While no one was looking, I quickly took a little peek at who it was._

 _The second I saw it, my breath stopped and my heart rapidly beated against my chest. Next to her, was a little red flying creature, a type I know to well... A Kwami_

 _My lady was also my princess_

 _End Flashback_

Ever since, I couldn't forget about her or help but love her. For a long time, I have always liked Marinette in that kind of way, just not as much as Ladybug... I couldn't forget Marinette, and her effects on me. Her raven black hair and her ocean blue eyes leave me breathless, her presence makes me faint, and when she smiles... Oh her smile! Just the slightest smirk runs my blood cold as I spread wings! Her face so soft and she has the gentlest hands, ones only my true love can possess.

When I looked down at my assumed to be blank paper, I saw what seemed to be a love song based on Marinette. Did I really write that without even looking?! As I glanced over it I realized not a single bit had a trace of Ladybug, and not only that, but while checking, I even saw my name on it. I signed the lyrics without realizing?! Okay! This is weird! Finally, I looked over to see Nino having some trouble with his.

"Hey Nino! You seem a bit stressed, need help?" I asked as politely as possible. Before he could answer, the bell rang

"Yeah I do, how about you come to my place to help me?"

"Perfect, let's walk there. Have no photoshoots today"

"Please, don't lie to me, miracles don't happen"

"Not lying, it's true!" I laughed

"Yes! Let's go dude!"

Before anything could go wrong or anyone could talk to us, we ran to his place across the street. Before we entered I quickly took out my phone and called Natalie to explain to her that I'm going over to Nino's to work on a project we got paired for, yes I lied, she wouldn't let me if it wasn't a project I have to do with him, she would tell me to let him do it alone and don't help him, but I want to help him, and know who the songs about, I need to know!

The second after we said hi to his mom, he pulled me into his room and shut the door, locking it before it even closed.

"Okay man, your telling me this moment who that song is about or I will never tell you who I like" He said with an aggressive singsong voice

"The Love of My Life"

"I mean the name!"

"She's in our class and sits near me"

"Oh god, NOT CHLOE!"

"ITS NOT CHLOE! I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Than who is it?"

"Read the title of the song"

He glanced over it and finally saw it, as his eyes widened with joy my face started to heat up

"Marinette?!"

"Maybe"

"Oh my god! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?"

"Said the guy who didn't told me who his song is about"

"Fine"

"So who is it about?"

Like me he started blushing and grinning to the point where I was actually worried "Alya" He was still standing by the door, so he leaned against it and slid down to the ground with the look of a fangirl after their celebrity crushed waved at them

"Dude, we both got it bad" We said simultaneously


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrien's POV**

It was the day, time to present our songs, the day before valentines day, and the day I confess to my love "Okay students, backwords alphabetical order!" it made no sense, but teachers rules, have to listen to what she says. It took some time to get to Marinette and me. Listening to the songs written by the students, they weren't so great. Until Marinette sang, her voice heavenly angelic, and the song magnificent.

 _"Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
 _If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
 _Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
 _A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
 _It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
 _Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
 _If you pull and I push too deep then I'll fall right back to you_

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _Why are you my clarity?_  
 _Why are you my remedy?_  
 _Why are you my clarity?_  
 _Why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity"_

I could swear it was about me, she seems so shy around me yet kinda flirty around Cat me. But, who exactly was it about, Adrien-me or Cat-me? I wanted to know, I needed to know, I yearned to know who she wants her love to belong to, it was recquired to me. "Adrien Agreste, your turn to sing!" I turned to quickly look at Nino who gave me a thumbs up. I breathed in then breathed out. Here we go!

 _Black is the color_  
 _Of my true love's hair_

Marinette looked me strangely as I sung the first line, while Chloe had a look of despise on her face, knowing it wasn't her

 _Her face so soft and_  
 _Wondrous fair_  
 _The purest eyes_  
 _And the gentlest hands_  
 _I love the ground_  
 _Whereon she stands_  
 _I love the ground_  
 _Whereon she stands_  
 _Black is the color_  
 _Of my true love's hair_  
 _(Mmm...)_

Now, I walked closer to Marinette and held my hand out for her to grab, I guided her to the stage and looked at her in the eye as I continued

 _I love my love_  
 _And well she knows_  
 _I love the ground_  
 _On where she goes_  
 _And still I hope_  
 _That the time will come_  
 _Still I hope that_  
 _The time will come_  
 _When she and I will_  
 _Be as one_  
 _When she and I will_  
 _Be as one_  
 _Black is the color_  
 _Of my true love's hair_  
 _(Mmm...)_  
 _Black is the color_  
 _Of my true love's hair_  
 _Her face so soft and_  
 _Wondrous fair_  
 _(My true love has the purest)_  
 _The purest eyes_  
 _And the gentlest touch_  
 _I love the ground_  
 _Whereon she stands_  
 _I love the ground_  
 _Whereon she stands_

As I noticed her blushing I pulled her in closer so I can whisper when I finished

 _Black is the color_  
 _Of my true love's hair_

I put down the microphone and whispered in Marinette's ear "I love you, My Lady" She gasped at the nickname

"C-Cat?" She said with the cutest confused expression on her face while biting her lip

"The one and only" I breathed as I closed the gap by capturing her lips, so soft, so full, so... amazing. It was beautiful and compassionate, for now. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck, both deepening the kiss. I think I heard people gasping and cheering in the background but I ignored and so did she. She poked her tongue at my lips as if asking permission, let's just say permission granted. Her tongue explored every last corner of my mouth as I did the same. It felt so... Right. We were now breathless as we pulled away, but I was craving more. Though, it was time for people to question it all...

Oh God.

 **Well that's it! hope you all liked it and I do not own any of the songs in this chapter, they belong to their rightful owners.**


End file.
